Episode 6.06: Lost Along The Way
by The Powers That Be
Summary: Giles (Anthony Stewart Head) is dismayed to discover that the council is sending Lydia (Cynthia LaMontagne) with them to Sunnydale, and Dawn (Michelle Trachtenberg) begins acting strangely. After returning home Buffy (Sarah Michelle Gellar) receives a cal


Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Summer Script Challenge  
The Powers that Be Pro Temporae  
Episode 6.06: Lost Along The Way  
By SWS, December and Noggins  
  
GILES (V.O.)  
Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
  
On Edge: The vampire meeting.  
  
DARIUS  
I have word that our almighty Grandmother  
is rising again.  
  
Waiting For The Sun: Angel studies the ring he found.  
  
ANGEL  
The Mark of Lillith.  
…  
Rumoured to be the oldest  
living vampire on the planet.  
  
A Place So Far Away: Giles telling Buffy the Council wants to see her.  
  
Spike at Angel's hotel.  
  
SPIKE  
Don't mind if I stay for a while?  
  
Quentin talking to Lillith. No words are heard but Travers' voice is heard in the next scene.  
  
Buffy arriving in the old pub. She sees Lillith sitting on a bar stool.  
  
TRAVERS (V.O.)  
Go out and wreak a little havoc.  
  
TEASER  
  
INTERIOR: SMALL PUB - night  
  
Buffy and Lillith stand facing each other. Lillith is at the bar, Buffy near the entrance. There are bodies everywhere. They are both silent. Lillith pulls out a small watch from down her top.  
  
LILLITH  
(looking at watch)  
Come on, I expected to be dead by now.  
  
Buffy pulls out an axe.  
  
BUFFY  
Fine then. Let's finish this thing.  
  
ANGLE: BUFFY  
Who is diving at Lillith, who suddenly disappears and...  
  
ANGLE: LILLITH  
...reappears on the other side of the room. She gestures, and...  
  
ANGLE: BUFFY  
...Buffy has to drop the axe in her hand 'cause the handle is on fire.   
  
ANGLE: LILLITH  
Lillith is standing there laughing her head off. Buffy comes running into the shot and tackles Lillith. They're rolling about on the floor kicking and punching and generally beating the ever-lovin' heep out of each other. They manage to get upright again and continue wailing on each other. Every so often a stray fist or kick will splinter a chair, the floor, a section of wall, you get the picture.  
  
Buffy throws a punch but Lillith intercepts it and sends her flying across the room. She hits the wall with a thud. She jumps to her feet and attacks again. Buffy is taken aback by Lillith's strength but doesn't lose her cool… or her ego.  
  
BUFFY  
You've got to be smart…  
(punch to face)  
…to have survived this long. Why are you…  
(ducks kick at her head)  
…tangling with me?  
  
LILLITH  
(avoids one of Buffy's punches)  
Ask the Watchers.  
  
BUFFY  
(didn't see that coming!)  
The Watchers?  
  
Lillith translocates across the room behind Buffy who senses her and spins around, throwing another stake, which ends up in Lillith's arm. The old vampire laughs and reaches over to wrench it out when a knife goes through her hand pinning her to the wall. Lillith rips it out.  
  
LILLITH  
(with silver glowing fire in her eyes)  
You're so lucky little Slayer…  
If I wanted to I could rip your  
throat out…  
  
BUFFY  
Then I guess you're obviously  
not into wanting right now…  
  
Lillith turns to attack but Buffy's there with her axe (handle slightly charred). With a great swing she decapitates Lillith. Her head falls onto the floor and her flesh turns to dust leaving only her bones - a bit like the Master. Buffy brings the axe down on them and they shatter.  
  
BUFFY  
(throwing axe over her shoulder)  
One ancient vamp dead, and three days left in   
Merrie Old England. I could get used to  
these working vacations.  
  
Buffy calmly walks out of the door.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHERS UNIVERSITY - LIBRARY - night  
Willow is wandering the stacks in a bathrobe. In the dim light she selects a book and opens it up, paging through it.   
  
DAWN (V.O.)  
(Challengingly {did I just invent a word?})  
What are you doing here?  
  
WILLOW  
(Shrieks, book goes flying in the air)  
OH! Dawnie. I was-- I came looking for  
you.  
  
DAWN  
Well, here I am.  
  
WILLOW  
(picking up book and smoothing its pages)  
Why, yes you are. Here, that is. And up  
way past your bedtime. Back to the dorm  
right now, lil' missy.  
  
ANGLE TO: DAWN  
Willow turns, puts the book back on the shelf, and heads out of the library.  
  
ANGLE TO: BEHIND DAWN  
Dawn sighs, and reaches behind her head, sliding the big, hooked, serrated, and generally nasty looking knife she had in her hand back into its holster on her back. She adjusts her pajamas to hide it, then follows Willow out.   
  
CREDITS  
  
ACT ONE  
  
INT WATCHERS COUNCIL ROOM -- DAY  
Buffy is sitting in the chair at the foot of the table, but she's got her feet kicked up on the mahogany. There's some breakfast foods in front of everyone, obviously from the breakfast buffet set up in one corner of the room. Quentin Travers is very obviously trying to keep from saying something about it.  
  
BUFFY  
...so she did that translocation thingie  
again, thanks again for giving me  
the heads up about that, and I threw a  
couple of stakes at her, just to keep her  
occupied, then she came at me and  
I just went all   
(bad british accent)  
Off with 'er 'ead!  
  
QUENTIN  
Well, then, that was quite well done.  
  
BUFFY  
(picking the raisins off a scone)  
Yeah. Too bad it was so easy.  
  
QUENTIN  
(stands up, this interview is so over)  
We thank you for your time and   
assistance in this matter.  
  
BUFFY  
(Uh huh, you think YOU'RE in charge here?)  
What I don't get is if she could incinerate  
my axe so easily, why didn't she just  
make me go boom?  
  
QUENTIN  
Yes, well-- I guess we'll never know.  
  
BUFFY  
(Staring him down, you can fairly hear the OK Corral theme)  
That's funny, when I asked her the  
same question, she told me to  
talk to you.  
  
QUENTIN  
(Cool as a cucumber)  
I assure you, Slayer, we have no idea.  
  
BUFFY  
(Like I believe YOU!)  
Ok then.   
  
EXTERIOR: WATCHER'S UNIVERSITY QUAD - day  
  
Buffy wanders past the students and the martial arts class practicing on the grass.   
  
TARA (V.O.)  
BUFFY! Over here!  
  
Buffy turns, and sees Tara and Dawn sitting on a blanket with a picnic basket. Tara is waving, Dawn is studying the martial arts class. Buffy heads on over.   
  
BUFFY  
Hey Tara, hey Dawnie,   
what are you guys doing?  
  
TARA  
That refrectory is too dark and  
gothic for me, I convinced Dawn  
to join me in a picnic breakfast.   
Have you eaten? We have orange  
juice and scones and clotted cream!  
  
BUFFY  
Thanks, but I already ate. Besides,  
in my line of work, 'clotted' does  
not go with 'cream'. Where's  
everyone else?  
  
TARA  
Willow is in the library, and I think   
that Giles is lecturing again.  
  
BUFFY  
Can you do me a favor? When  
you're done here, can you two  
go back to our rooms and pack  
your stuff?   
  
TARA  
Is something wrong? Is it Lillith?  
  
BUFFY  
No, Lillith's taken care of. Something  
else though...  
(beat)  
it's just not feeling right...  
  
TARA  
(gathers up blanket)  
All right. You done, Dawn?  
  
DAWN   
(Still watching class)  
Yeah.  
  
BUFFY  
(looks over to the main building)  
Look, I'm gonna find Giles. I'll  
meet you inside.  
  
DAWN  
Sure.  
  
Buffy heads off towards the entrance.  
  
INTERIOR: WATCHERS UNIVERSITY - FOYER - day  
GILES is talking to LYDIA, one of the bootlickers who have been kissing up to him for the past few days. They seem to be in the middle of a heated conversation.  
  
GILES  
Look Ms. Barlow, I'm flattered by  
this but I can hardly say yes can I?  
  
LYDIA  
And why not exactly, Mr. Giles?  
  
GILES  
Well, for a start Sunnydale is  
dangerous and I've got Buffy to  
train… and a shop to run! I don't  
exactly want to start showing  
another Watcher the ropes… I  
haven't got enough time!  
  
LYDIA  
I'd just be observing! You shouldn't  
have to do anything.  
  
GILES  
(exasperated)  
That's not the point!  
  
Buffy comes from outside and joins them.  
  
BUFFY  
Hey. What's up?  
  
LYDIA  
I'm informing Mr. Giles that I've  
been ordered by the Council to  
return with you to Sunnydale.  
  
GILES  
Wha? Ord… ordered by the Council?  
You didn't tell me that!  
  
LYDIA  
I thought it spoke for itself.  
  
BUFFY  
(protesting)  
She's not is she?  
  
GILES  
(Agh! Too many women!!!)  
I…  
  
LYDIA  
(ignoring Buffy)  
It's not like you have any choice  
in the matter. And neither do I.  
Do you think I want to go over  
to the States? You do me a  
disservice by thinking…  
  
BUFFY  
(HEY!)  
And what exactly is wrong with the  
States?  
  
LYDIA  
(again, ignoring Buffy)  
Mr. Giles… I'll be meeting you  
at the gates in three hours. My  
tickets for the plane are already  
booked.  
  
GILES  
Nice of you to tell me…  
  
Lydia walks off. Giles watches her go with frustration in his eyes while Buffy just looks pissed off.  
  
BUFFY  
(hopefully)  
If we go now she won't realise.  
  
Giles gives her an "if only" look.  
  
INTERIOR: CAR - TRAVELLING - day  
They're all being driven to the airport to return to America. Dawn is sitting silently looking out of the window. Lydia is at the front of the car and not involved in the conversation.  
  
BUFFY  
C'mon, Giles… it's gonna be  
pretty expensive to change  
our tickets so suddenly.  
  
GILES  
But London…  
  
WILLOW  
Yay London!  
  
TARA  
(excitedly)  
We… we can stay in a hotel  
in the centre and we'll be able  
to go sightseeing and… and  
have picnics in Hyde Park and  
everything!  
  
GILES  
Do you realise how much it  
costs for hotel rooms in London?  
When I lived there I was quite  
happy with a tiny flat not  
unlike your average demon lair.  
  
BUFFY  
Aw, c'mon Giles, if this isn't a  
Platinum card moment, I don't  
know what is.  
  
GILES  
(sighs)  
Well, you have a point…  
(beat)  
HOW did you know I have a  
platinum card?  
  
Buffy smiles.  
  
  
EXTERIOR: AEROPLANE - SKY - day  
The aeroplane the gang are in flies overhead.  
  
INTERIOR: AIRPORT - day  
Buffy, Willow, Tara and Dawn come out talking about everything. Giles and Lydia follow soon afterwards bickering with each other.  
  
LYDIA  
I still don't know why you  
allowed them to spend so  
much time there! If getting  
back was so urgent…  
  
GILES  
After all that's been going on  
I think they deserved some  
time to relax!  
  
LYDIA  
I honestly don't believe you  
have any control over your  
Slayer.  
  
Giles glares at her but bites his lip and says nothing. He walks on towards the girls.  
  
LYDIA  
I was only offering my own  
opinion.  
  
GILES  
(under his breath)  
Opinions are like arseholes,  
my dear. Everyone's got one  
but not everyone wants to  
hear yours.  
  
LYDIA  
What was that?  
  
GILES  
Oh, nothing.  
  
INTERIOR: AIRPORT - LAX CUSTOMS - day  
Xander is standing at the exit doors holding a big sign that says, "SUMMERS, ROSENBERG, MACLAY, GILES" He's wearing a rather beat up chauffeur's cap.   
  
WILLOW (V.O.)  
XANDER!!!  
  
Hugs all around! (except for the manly men, who share a hearty handshake).  
  
XANDER  
Giles, I've got a message for  
you from Anya.  
  
GILES  
(nervously)  
What happened?  
  
XANDER  
Two nights ago, a big group of  
demons… not sure what they were…  
broke in. The place is completely  
trashed, and as a contractor, I can  
tell you, it's not going to be cheap  
to clean up.  
  
Xander pulls out a Polaroid camera and takes a picture of Giles' shocked face.  
  
XANDER  
Before you kill me, I must tell  
you that she's attempting to  
develop her sense of humor…  
  
GILES  
The shop is okay?  
  
XANDER  
(nodding)  
The shop is okay.  
  
GILES  
Oh, good. (beat) She's fired.  
  
LYDIA  
Yes, well, can we go now?  
  
XANDER  
Um, what's she doing here?  
  
GILES  
(sighs)  
The Council have ordered her to  
come back with us to observe  
my training methods.  
  
XANDER  
Training methods? That's a joke,  
right?  
  
LYIDA  
(whispers to Giles)  
They don't have much faith  
in you.  
  
GILES  
(ignoring Lydia)  
Hopefully she'll only be here  
for a few weeks then things  
return to normal.  
  
Time for some tension easing methinks! Willow notices Xander's hat.  
  
WILLOW  
Nice hat.  
  
XANDER  
Why thank you. Anya bought  
it for me.  
  
WILLOW  
Do I want to know why?  
  
XANDER  
(smiles)  
Nope.  
  
WILLOW  
All righty then. OOH! I bought you   
a snowglobe in London! See?  
You shake it and…  
(demonstrates)  
Ooh! Snowy Houses of Parliament!  
  
XANDER  
(smiles)  
Cool! The car's this way!  
  
INTERIOR: XANDER'S CAR - TRAVELLING - day  
They're in quite a big car since it's got to fit everyone in. I'm guessing Xander rented it since I don't think a people carrier is really his style!  
  
They are discussing the events that have taken place in Wales and England.  
  
TARA  
…And then we tried to understand  
what all the locals were saying but  
we had no idea!  
  
WILLOW  
Yeah, and all those sheep…  
  
XANDER  
(while driving)  
And you finished off that Lillith  
chick?  
  
BUFFY  
Yeah… a little too easily… which  
isn't necessarily a bad thing…  
  
XANDER  
And she stayed dusty? Not like  
the mas… Dracula… Jeez! I wish  
I'd stop doing that!  
  
BUFFY  
Nope, she's finished off. Turned  
to bones like the Master then  
*smash* and she's gone.  
  
Willow looks over to Dawn who's still silent.  
  
WILLOW  
Are you okay, Dawnie? You  
haven't said much since we  
left.  
  
DAWN  
(slowly turns around)  
I'm just tired.  
  
BUFFY  
I know the feeling. We're getting  
back home and I think I'll be  
off to bed.  
  
XANDER  
So we're not Bronzin' it?  
  
BUFFY  
(smiles)  
Well, maybe for an hour or so…  
  
EXTERIOR: XANDER'S CAR - TRAVELLING - day  
ANGLE ON the front of the car as it comes towards us. We quickly turn to see is go passed then focus on the back of it as it disappears into the distance.  
  
INTERIOR: HYPERION HOTEL - LA - night  
We are behind the counter watching CORDELIA sorting through some files. She's muttering to herself.  
  
CORDELIA  
And who's idea was it to file  
them like this? Sure as hell  
wasn't mine.  
(mocking)  
"We're going out Cordelia…"  
"Find that files for us Cordelia…"  
"It's not like you've got anything  
better to do, Cordelia."  
(Humphs)  
Well, they might as well have  
said that!  
  
There is the sound of the door opening. Cordelia doesn't look up.  
  
CORDELIA  
If that's you Wesley, I haven't  
found the damn thing!  
  
There's no reply. We hear footsteps walking towards the counter. Cordelia stops going through the files.  
  
CORDELIA  
Wesley? Gunn? If that's you, Spike  
I'll…  
  
She looks up over the counter. We don't see who the other people are.  
  
CORDELIA  
Oh, sorry… h…  
  
She's about to say more then she sees something and shrieks out!  
  
ACT TWO  
  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - evening  
The shop is empty except for Anya who is standing behind the counter looking quite pleased with herself. We hear the door opening and she turns around.  
  
ANYA  
Hi there how can I…  
(See it's Giles)  
Oh, it's you. I thought it was  
people with money.  
  
GILES  
Pleased to see you too. How'd  
Things…  
  
ANYA  
Everything's gone great. People  
have come, bought goods, given  
me money and it's gone in the  
register. I've taken that money  
to the bank, deposited it and  
took out my pay to buy pretty  
things… You'd be…  
  
The door opens again. Lydia enters carrying her suitcase. There's the sound of a car driving off outside.  
  
ANYA  
What's she doing here?  
  
GILES  
She's been ordered by the Council  
to come back with us and…  
  
LYDIA  
Observe his methods of training  
the Slayer.  
  
ANYA  
(whispering to Giles)  
Make her go away, Giles.  
  
The telephone begins ringing in the back room.  
  
GILES  
Excuse me…  
  
Giles disappears to answer it. Anya and Lydia stare at each other.  
  
ANYA  
(nervous laugh)  
The phone… who'd have guessed?  
  
LYDIA  
Quite.  
  
Awkward silence.  
  
ANYA  
So uh, how's England? I haven't  
been there in a while…  
(suddenly, nervously)  
not that I've been there at all.  
Stayed here in the good ol'  
US of A all my twenty years… as  
an American… and a human…  
because I'm as human as they  
come… You see…  
  
LYDIA  
You needn't worry. I have been  
Informed of your past…  
  
ANYA  
My past? Yes! My past! As the  
only daughter of a mail man  
and a elementary school teacher.  
Both completely human… and  
American… heh.  
  
Lydia just stares at her in disbelief.  
  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: MAGIC BOX - BACK ROOM - evening  
Giles is on the phone. It seems to be urgent.  
  
GILES  
Yes, yes I understand. Cor…  
Cordelia… calm down. Yes,  
yes I understand.  
(pause)  
Now there's no need for language  
like that. I'll get Buffy. Don't…  
  
The phone suddenly goes dead. Giles looks up. Despite the drama of it he can't help but say:  
  
GILES  
Here we go again…  
  
INTERIOR: BRONZE - late evening  
Willow, Buffy and Tara are sitting around a table talking. Xander returns with drinks.  
  
XANDER  
Some tasty beverages for the  
lovely ladies… courtesy of my  
latest pay packet.  
  
BUFFY  
Xander… have I ever told you  
that you're a gem?  
  
XANDER  
(smiles)  
Probably but, you know, I can  
never get enough of it.  
  
He hands the drinks out and sits down.  
  
XANDER  
(C'tnd)  
So… what did I miss?  
  
Anya and Giles suddenly come running into the Bronze, pushing their way through the dancing mass until they get to the table.  
  
GILES  
Buffy!  
  
BUFFY  
Giles? What's wrong? I  
thought you'd be tucked up  
in bed with your cuppa and  
reading book.  
  
GILES  
This is serious.  
  
BUFFY  
Last time you said something  
like that we ended up on the  
other side of the Atlantic!  
  
GILES  
Then you'll be glad to hear we're  
Only going as far a Los Angeles.  
  
BUFFY  
(shocked)  
LA? Is it Angel?  
  
GILES  
Very likely…  
  
XANDER  
Another road trip? Can I  
come this time?  
(takes out car keys)  
I can drive!  
  
BUFFY  
What about Dawn? I don't want  
her to miss any more school  
than she already has.  
  
WILLOW  
(raises her hand)  
She can stay with me and Tara.  
Unless you need me…  
  
Buffy turns to Giles.  
  
BUFFY  
How serious is it?  
  
GILES  
I'm not sure. Cordelia called me…  
She seemed distressed and then  
the phone went dead.  
  
BUFFY  
We go now!  
  
Buffy gets up with Xander.  
  
WILLOW  
Take care.  
  
TARA  
(smiles weakly)  
Bring back souvenirs.  
  
Buffy returns the smile then leaves with the others. Willow absently strokes her forehead. Tara notices.  
  
TARA  
Are you okay, honey?  
  
WILLOW  
(nods)  
Yeah… just the after effects of  
that book-related vision. Yuck.  
  
Tara puts her arm around Willow sympathetically.  
  
WILLOW  
(sighs)  
Now I know how Cordelia feels.  
  
EXTERIOR: HYPERION HOTEL - LA - night  
Xander's car pulls up next to the hotel. Buffy is the first to jump out and runs into the hotel.  
  
BUFFY  
I hope we're not too late.  
  
The others follow soon after.  
  
INTERIOR: HYPERION HOTEL - LA - night  
We focus on the door as it opens slowly as Xander, Buffy, Giles and Lydia walk in. Once they are all inside we pull back to see the state of the main foyer of the hotel  
  
They see the mess. There are signs of a struggle. Buffy runs forward and starts calling out.  
  
BUFFY  
Angel!  
  
She runs to the stairs, gets halfway, calls again then runs down again.  
  
Xander and Giles head for the office, pull the doors open and see no one is in there. Lydia stands around looking confused. Buffy rejoins the others.  
  
BUFFY  
There's no one here… they're  
gone. We've got to do something.  
  
XANDER  
What exactly can we do? We're  
Clueless! Literally and figuratively.  
  
BUFFY  
No… there's got to be a sign.  
  
We hear a door opening but none of the gang searching do.  
  
VOICE (V.O.)  
Oh bloody hell…  
  
Xander, Buffy and Giles turn around first to see Spike standing in the doorway, slightly drunk but otherwise fine. He was obviously not involved in a fight.  
  
XANDER  
Spike?  
  
SPIKE  
(re: the mess)  
Well, what happened here?  
  
They are all clearly surprised that he's there.  
  
BUFFY  
What the hell are you doing  
here?  
  
SPIKE  
Thought i could use a  
vacation LA seemed like  
a good place… You mean  
you didn't know I was gone?  
Show's how much attention  
you lot pay!  
  
Spike absently stands up a table that's been knocked over. He looks up and notices Lydia.  
  
SPIKE  
What's she doing here?  
  
GILES  
(sighs)  
She's observing my teaching  
methods.  
  
SPIKE  
Bloody Watcher's got you under  
their thumb again?  
  
GILES  
No… they…  
  
SPIKE  
Calm down Rupert, mate. Only  
having a laugh.  
  
GILES  
(ignoring his comments)  
So, where is everyone  
  
SPIKE  
How the hell am I supposed to  
know? I went out for the night  
came back to this…  
(indicates the mess)  
Not a pretty sight.  
  
XANDER  
Out for the night? Getting  
drunk and ogling girls?  
  
SPIKE  
Ogling demons actually… but  
don't think you're any different.  
(rambling)  
call me a freak but i fancied  
watching a three headed heklar  
demon singing "Stuck in the Middle  
with You".  
  
XANDER  
You're a freak.  
  
SPIKE  
Oh, how witty.  
  
BUFFY  
(interrupts before any fighting starts)  
Enough talking, more looking!  
Come on!  
  
Xander, Buffy, and Giles start looking for clues. Spike and Lydia just stand around. Spike leans closer to her.  
  
SPIKE  
Bet you're pretty excited to  
be working with me again, eh?  
  
LYDIA  
Well, it does appear that I'll  
be able to further my research.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiling)  
Research? Is that what you lot  
call it?  
  
Lydia jumps a little as Spike slaps her ass. She looks shocked as he walks off smiling.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike, could you stop harassing the  
Watcher and help here a little  
  
SPIKE  
Looks to me like you've got all  
that you've got the searching  
down to a T without my help.  
  
BUFFY  
(glares at him)  
Spike!  
  
SPIKE  
Okay, okay. So what are we looking  
for exactly.  
  
XANDER  
Clues…  
  
SPIKE  
(sarcastically)  
And that's not even in the slightest  
bit vague, is it?  
  
Spike ignores Xander's angry glances and joins Buffy who is searching behind the desk.  
  
SPIKE  
So you didn't even notice I'd  
gone? At times I'd swear you  
didn't care about me.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike…  
  
SPIKE  
What? I'm only joking! I know  
this is serious! Calm down a  
little before you explode at  
me.  
  
BUFFY  
(shakes her head)  
No… it's not that.  
  
Spike turns to face her. By this point they are kneeling down behind the desk and no one can see them.  
  
BUFFY  
(C'tnd)  
You're running away…  
  
SPIKE  
(defensively)  
It was not running away!  
  
Buffy looks at him again and he stops to let her continue.  
  
BUFFY  
It didn't have anything to do with  
me and Pike did it?  
  
SPIKE  
("Yeah right!")  
That ponce? Give me a little more  
credit, luv.  
  
BUFFY  
I'm serious…  
  
SPIKE  
(slightly more defensive)  
So am I!  
  
XANDER (O.S.)  
Hey! Look at this!  
  
Xander's exclamation seems to ease the tension as both Spike and Buffy stand up.  
  
BUFFY  
(jumping over the desk)  
What is it?  
  
CLOSE UP: on a piece of ripped tweed on a lose nail. Xander looks up at everyone.  
  
XANDER  
Watchers...those bastards  
(quickly glances at Giles)  
No offence Giles ...  
  
GILES  
(A little offended)  
None taken.  
  
LYDIA  
(More offended)  
You really should exercise a  
little more control Mr. Giles.  
  
BUFFY  
What would Watcher's want with  
Angel and the others?  
  
SPIKE  
Apart from Angel being a vampire  
who's made them look incompetent  
more times than I can remember?  
  
XANDER  
He's got a point.  
  
BUFFY  
But why now? Just after we've  
got back from seeing them in  
England?  
  
XANDER  
You sense a disturbance in the  
Force?  
  
BUFFY  
Yeah, something like that.  
(turns to Lydia)  
What do you know?  
  
Lydia begins to back away a little.  
  
LYDIA  
I… Nothing… This has nothing  
to do with the department I  
was with… I assure you.  
  
BUFFY  
How about repeating that and  
next time try sounding a little  
more sincere.  
  
LYDIA  
Miss Summers, my presence  
here has nothing whatsoever  
to do with these events.  
  
While they are talking, Spike is looking at the ripped piece of cloth, which has been pulled off. He sniffs it a little then looks at the nail.  
  
SPIKE  
People! I think I can find them!  
  
Buffy spins around.  
  
BUFFY  
What?  
  
SPIKE  
Looks like whoever got himself  
caught on this cut himself pretty  
bad. There's blood on this.  
  
GILES  
You think you can follow it?  
  
SPIKE  
Bit out of practice. Last time I  
was doing that I was hunting  
not trying to find my bloody  
nemesis.  
  
BUFFY  
I thought I was your nemesis.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiling, mocking)  
Look who's on an ego trip…  
  
BUFFY  
Forget it! Spike, can you do  
this?  
  
SPIKE  
I'll give it a shot.  
  
BUFFY  
Then let's go!  
  
  
CUT TO:  
INTERIOR: ABANDONED OFFICE - LA - night  
We're in the dark until a light is switched on. We see Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred all tied up in a small room. They are all showing signs of having been in a fight. All of them are quiet except for Cordelia.  
  
CORDELIA  
Hey! You better get us out of  
here quick or I swear you're  
gonna…  
  
WESLEY  
Cordelia, please… it's not the  
time.  
  
GUNN  
(sarcastically)  
Oh no, let her carry on. I'm  
Sure she'll stop when she  
Finds out they've left us here  
*to die!*  
  
His last two words are spoken louder.  
  
FRED  
(rambling)  
This really isn't the time. No…  
No… it really isn't. It's all wrong.  
  
GUNN  
You said it girl.  
  
Two WATCHERS (Mick and Keith) walk in. One of them clearly has arm bandaged up. Wesley is the first to notice them. He motions to the others. Cordelia looks up with fire in her eyes.  
  
CORDELIA  
Hey!  
(she's ignored)  
You! What the hell do you think  
your doing?  
  
MICK  
(to his partner)  
Maybe we should gag her. She's  
Been yelling since we picked them  
up I think my bloody eardrums are  
going to break.  
  
KEITH  
Give the bird her due, she's  
got a voice on her.  
  
MICK  
That's as may be but she's there's  
only so much I can take.  
  
CORDELIA  
Then why don't you just let us  
go then you'll never have to hear  
me again!  
  
The Watchers smile.  
  
MICK  
Oh, we plan on setting you  
free eventually. You just need  
to sit tight and enjoy it.  
  
CORDELIA  
(still yelling)  
Then why the hell did you bring  
us here? Because that's just  
plain stupid! Just let us go and  
we won't do anything!  
  
WESLEY  
Why don't you just kill us? I know  
you're not beyond doing that.  
  
KEITH  
Because you're only here for the  
preparation. You're not important.  
We've got a surprise planned for  
the Slayer and we don't want you  
ruining it.  
  
CORDELIA  
Surprise? What surprise? You  
can't kill Buffy! You need her!  
Plus we've only just got her  
back and it seems like a waste  
to kill her again…  
  
MICK  
That's it I'm getting a bloody rag!  
  
He begins to walk off but the other Watcher stops him.  
  
KEITH  
Don't bother. There's something  
about a screaming woman I  
really like.  
  
GUNN  
Pig!  
  
MICK  
You don't know the half of it!  
He's much worse than this  
most of the time.  
  
The two Watchers begin to leave.  
  
WESLEY  
Where's Angel? What have you  
done with him?  
  
KEITH  
Oh, the vampire has been taken  
care of. No need to fret over that.  
He's nice and comfortable.  
  
We close in on the shocked faces of the tied up gang.  
  
INTERIOR: BASEMENT CAR PARK - LA - night  
We see a car park much like the one at Wolfram and Hart but it's in a mess since the office has been abandoned. There's a van in the middle where cars would normally go through.  
  
INTERIOR: VAN - BACK - night  
We begin with a close up of Angel. He is shivering in pain. We pull back slowly to see he has no top on and the inside of the van is lined with crosses. He keeps jerking to move away from them but they're all around.  
  
ACT THREE  
  
INTERIOR: CAR - LA - TRAVELLING - night  
The Scoobies and Lydia are in a car driven by Xander. Spike is in the front passenger seat with his head out of the window. He occasionally comes back in to sniff the piece of rag.  
  
BUFFY  
How's it going?  
  
SPIKE  
Well, considering there's not  
much blood on this thing I've  
got quite a good track on them.  
I reckon I could find them…  
(to Xander)  
Left here.  
(C'tnd)  
pretty quickly.  
  
BUFFY  
Good.  
  
ANGLE ON: GILES AND LYDIA  
They are still bickering about the methods they're using.  
  
LYDIA  
I'm sure that if the Council see  
fit to do this then there must  
be a perfectly good reason…  
  
GILES  
You should know as well as I do  
that the Council is more corrupt  
than either of us would ever like  
to admit.  
  
LYDIA  
I think you're exaggerating more  
than a little, Mr. Giles. The methods  
we often use are those that will get  
results not…  
  
GILES  
Results? Like stripping Buffy of her  
powers and setting her against a  
demon? Or blackmailing her into  
performing endless tests in order to  
be able to get information? That, my  
dear Ms Barlow, is what I call corrupt.  
  
ANGLE ON: SPIKE  
He takes one more sniff of the rag.  
  
SPIKE  
Stop here!  
  
Xander puts on the break and the car comes to a halt. Spike gets out of the car.  
  
EXTERIOR: OLD OFFICE BLOCK - LA - night  
Buffy follows Spike out.  
  
SPIKE  
This is the place.  
  
BUFFY  
You're sure?  
  
SPIKE  
(show's Buffy the material)  
You wanna sniff just to make  
sure?  
  
BUFFY  
Okay, okay. I'll take your word  
on it.  
(turns to the others)  
We're going in quietly. Now come  
on…  
  
XANDER  
Maybe we can catch them  
mid-tea break. They'll have to  
finish that off before they can  
fight us.  
  
GILES  
Can we please get in before  
Xander can bring up any more  
cultural stereotypes?  
  
LYDIA  
(protesting)  
I refuse to go in and help you  
fight the people that I work  
with… it's just ridiculous!  
  
BUFFY  
Then you can watch.  
  
There's no more words. Buffy walks up to the entrance. It's been boarded up to prevent people breaking in.  
Buffy punches through the wooden boarding and the glass before unlocking the door from the inside. She walks straight in.  
  
INTERIOR: OLD OFFICE BLOCK - FOYER - night  
Buffy and the others enter to see five Watchers running at them.  
  
XANDER  
Looks like smashing open the  
door doesn't count as quiet.  
  
Buffy runs into the first punch with a fluid motion. She knocks the Watcher back into the wall quickly and turns around.  
  
One of the Watchers is punching Spike who is defending himself. He takes a swing but his chip activates. He falls back to the ground and the Watcher dives on top of him and begins to punch.  
  
Xander throws another Watcher over his shoulder. He hits the ground hard. He hits him in the face to knock him out.  
  
XANDER  
That felt good…  
  
Giles is struggling with another one who is on his back, putting him into a strangle hold. Giles tries to break free but can't. Suddenly the Watcher loses his grip and falls to the floor. Giles turns to see Lydia standing there.  
  
LYDIA  
I'd like to inform you that I'm  
not doing that for you again.  
  
Giles glares at her before finally relenting and giving her a "thank you" look. He then joins the fight again.  
  
Spike is still being overwhelmed since he can't fight back. The Watcher is yanked from on top of him by Buffy who throws his attacker to the ground.  
  
SPIKE  
Thanks, luv. Just remind me  
next time you decide to get  
into a fight with humans!  
  
Buffy helps him to his feet. The Watcher on the floor begins to get up. She kicks him in the face and he falls down again.  
  
The final Watcher, who has avoided fighting so far begins to run. Giles and Xander run after him before bringing him to the ground. Before he can do anything Buffy is standing above him.  
  
BUFFY  
Where are our friends?  
  
FIRST WATCHER  
I… I…  
  
Buffy kneels down and grabs his face.  
  
BUFFY  
You people have messed me  
around more than enough in the  
last few weeks so I'm not in the  
mood to force the information  
out of you unless I really have to…  
  
FIRST WATCHER  
Th… they're on the fifth floor.  
A small office o… on the left.  
  
BUFFY  
Thank you.  
  
Buffy knocks him out. She gets to her feet.  
  
BUFFY  
Shall we try quietly this time?  
  
XANDER  
(smiles)  
We could…  
  
INTERIOR: ABANDONED OFFICE - LA - night  
Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Fred are still tied up. Wesley looks up.  
  
WESLEY  
Sshh… I can hear someone  
outside.  
  
CORDELIA  
Maybe they really are gonna  
put us out of our misery.  
  
The door is kicked down. Buffy is standing in the space where it originally was.  
  
CORDELIA  
Buffy!  
  
BUFFY  
You were expecting someone  
else?  
  
CORDELIA  
Actually, yeah. We thought  
you were Watchers trying to  
kill us.  
  
Buffy rips off the ropes that are binding the others. They get to their feet.  
  
BUFFY  
Where's Angel?  
  
WESLEY  
We got the impression they  
were holding him downstairs  
somewhere… away from us.  
  
Buffy runs off quickly before anyone can say a word to her.  
  
FRED  
She looks pretty sprightly for  
a dead person.  
  
CORDELIA  
(to Giles)  
You have a dangerous job, you  
know that. Your bosses are  
psychos!  
  
GILES  
(to Lydia)  
See? I'm not the only one who  
realises it.  
  
WESLEY  
(re: Lydia)  
What's she doing here?  
  
Giles just gives an angry, "I've had enough of being asked that" look at Wesley.  
  
INTERIOR: BASEMENT CAR PARK - LA - night  
Buffy gets to the car park. Several Watchers are looking over the van when she gets there. She dives into action, punching and kicking in all directions.  
  
One of them tries to get away but Buffy somersaults over the top of the van and lands in front of him. She pushes his head into the side of the van.  
  
Once all of the Watcher's are out of the way Buffy rips the back door off the van. She is pounced on and is knocked back. It's Angel! He's just about to punch her when he realises who it is.  
  
ANGEL  
Buffy!  
  
Without even thinking about it he kisses her and she quickly joins in. They both stop suddenly. They're fighting temptation for the whole of this conversation.  
  
ANGEL  
Sorry.  
  
BUFFY  
No… I'm sorry. Really.  
  
ANGEL  
We shouldn't…  
  
BUFFY  
Even though you thought I  
was dead…  
  
ANGEL  
Uh, yeah… but you're back.  
  
BUFFY  
That I am.  
  
ANGEL  
(sincerely)  
I thought I'd last you. I'm not  
sure how I got through those  
months.  
  
BUFFY  
You said. After you brought  
me back.  
  
ANGEL  
But you weren't really your old  
self then. You are now.  
  
BUFFY  
(smiles)  
True.  
  
They kiss again. There's a cough and they stop. The others are standing around them.  
  
ANGEL  
Hi.  
  
BUFFY  
Uh, yeah…  
  
They slowly stand up again, albeit a little uncomfortably and full of embarrassment.  
  
XANDER  
You guys have as much control  
over your feelings as my grandfather  
has over his bowels!  
  
CORDELIA  
We can't leave you two alone  
for a few seconds can we?  
(whispers to Buffy)  
Make him evil again and I won't  
be responsible for my actions…  
  
Angel shrugs. He notices Lydia.  
  
ANGEL  
What's she doing here?  
  
ANGLE ON: GILES  
He notices one of the beaten up Watchers is stirring. He kneels over him.  
  
GILES  
You. What's going on here?  
  
SECOND WATCHER  
I won't say anything.  
  
GILES  
Yes, yes. We've had that already  
today. Change the record.  
  
SECOND WATCHER  
You won't get a word out of me.  
By the time you know what's  
going on it'll be too late. We  
already have people on their way  
to the prison.  
  
GILES  
Prison?  
  
Buffy overhears.  
  
BUFFY  
Faith!  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - ENTRANCE - night  
Two men in suits walk to a desk. They show a woman there their ID cards and she lets them through. We finally get a clear shot of their faces - it's Mick and Keith!  
  
They walk through several metal detectors. We notice that every time they do Mick is pressing a button on a device on his hand. It seems to render it useless.  
  
They are allowed through the first set of bars by a security guard who leads them towards Faith's cell. They are talking to each other but we miss the first part of the conversation.  
  
KEITH  
(C'tnd, whispering)  
Are you sure about that? She  
would still be strong…  
  
MICK  
Don't worry. The medication  
they have her on is enough to  
make her as docile as a kitten.  
Holding her down won't be  
difficult.  
(notices the cell)  
Ah, here we are.  
  
EXTERIOR: CAR - TRAVELLING - night  
The car containing the Scoobies and the LA gang is moving as fast as it can through the streets.  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - night  
The Security Guard unlocks the cell.  
  
SECURITY GUARD  
Faith… you've got some visitors.  
(to the Watchers)  
She may not say much.  
  
MICK  
(smiles)  
She doesn't need to.  
  
ANGLE ON: FAITH  
She looks up slowly and sees the two Watchers.  
  
ANGLE ON: MICK AND KEITH  
They smiles falsely as they walk into the cell.  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - ENTRANCE - night  
Buffy and the others run through the doors. They dart passed the main desk.  
  
RECEPTIONIST  
(presses an alarm)  
Security!  
  
A battalion of Security Guards come running from all directions. Wesley, Cordelia and Fred are grabbed first. The others get a little further before they too are overwhelmed.  
  
Buffy and Spike are the only ones who get through. Spike turns to watch them all being held back.  
  
BUFFY  
Hurry up!  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - FAITH'S CELL - night  
The Security Guard with Mick and Keith has left to deal with the emergency. The two are now alone. Mick is holding Faith back and as much as she tries to struggle the drugs she is on have made her too weak.  
  
Keith takes out a syringe and fills it with a clear liquid.  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - CORRIDOR - night  
Buffy kicks down the cell door leading to the main holding cells. Another alarm goes off. She and Spike run towards Faith's cell. Spike manages to run faster than Buffy.  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - FAITH'S CELL - night  
Keith notices Buffy and Spike running towards them.  
  
KEITH  
Oh… crap!  
  
MICK  
Hurry up! Just pump that stuff  
into her!  
  
The door to the cell is pulled open and Spike gets in first but is thrown back into the door by Keith. It slams shut.  
  
Buffy tries to pull it open but there are no handholds.  
  
BUFFY  
(from outside the cell)  
Spike!  
  
Spike attempts to get it open too but can't. He looks at Buffy in horror as Keith grabs him and punches him to the ground.  
  
KEITH  
Spike, eh? You don't happen  
to be the Spike who…  
(pulls out a stake)  
… this here stake would kill?  
  
SPIKE  
Would you believe it? I'm not.  
  
Keith holds the stake above his head and takes aim.  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - ENTRANCE - night  
The rest of the gang are being held back by the Security Guards. Giles is protesting.  
  
GILES  
Look - we're here to stop some  
men murdering one of the inmates  
here!  
  
SECURITY GUARD  
Who on earth would be dumb  
enough to try and commit  
murder in a prison?  
  
GILES  
I can think of a few.  
  
Angel is struggling with a particularly well built security guard. He seems to be getting angrier and his about to vamp out.  
  
XANDER  
(quietly)  
Don't… it'll only make things worse.  
  
ANGEL  
How the hell do you know?  
  
XANDER  
Buffy can do this!  
  
ANGLE ON LYDIA  
She looks slightly nervous as all of this is going on but it's not just to do with them being held back from saving Faith - she knows something.  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - OUTSIDE FAITH'S CELL - night  
We can see through the Plexiglas that Spike is struggling with Keith to stop himself from being staked.  
  
Buffy watches in horror, wanting to get in. The security guards who tried to chase them finally catch up and grab Buffy.  
  
BUFFY  
You've got to let me in there!  
They'll kill them both!  
  
SECURITY GUARD  
And make things even worse  
than you've already made them?  
You've gotta be kidding!  
  
BUFFY  
Please…  
  
INTERIOR: LA PRISON - FAITH'S CELL - night  
Keith is struggling with Spike, trying desperately to stake him. Mick is holding Faith down but it's becoming increasingly difficult the more she struggles.  
  
MICK  
Hurry up you poof!  
  
KEITH  
I'm trying but he's strong!  
  
SPIKE  
Too bloody right I am!  
  
Spike suddenly jerks forward and head butts Keith who falls off him. Spike grabs his head in pain. He jumps to his feet and punches Keith again. They both fall back in pain.  
  
Spike takes a deep breath then really jumps into the fight, punches flying into Keith's face as he clearly tries to ignore the pain in his head. He picks Keith up and throws him into Mick. Faith kicks Mick in the head and he's knocked out.  
  
Keith dives at Spike who jumps up and kicks him in the head. Keith falls down and Spike grabs his head in agony, screaming out loud as he collapses on the floor.  
  
The door is opened by one of the security guards who realises the threat is gone. Buffy pushes passed him to get in.  
  
SECOND SECURITY GUARD  
Hey!  
  
Buffy goes to Faith.  
  
BUFFY  
Faith! Faith? Are you okay?  
  
FAITH  
(nods)  
Sure… just a little shaken…  
You better check up on him…  
(indicates Spike)  
  
Buffy turns to see Spike struggling to his feet. She helps him up.  
  
BUFFY  
Spike… are you…  
  
SPIKE  
In agony? I think so… My  
sodding head feels like there's  
been about fifty knives driven  
into it.  
  
BUFFY  
But you beat them! Even with  
the chip in your head! You beat  
them!  
  
SPIKE  
(looks at the two Watchers on the floor and smiles)  
So I did.  
(walks to Faith)  
You okay?  
  
FAITH  
(nods)  
Thanks to you, yeah. Who'd  
have guessed it. A vampire  
saving a Slayer's life…  
  
SPIKE  
I happen to be quite experienced  
in that field of work, luv.  
  
Faith gives Spike a kiss on the cheek.  
  
FAITH  
I appreciate it.  
  
SPIKE  
(smiles)  
So you bloody well should. I  
put myself through agony  
for you and I've never even  
met you.  
  
FAITH  
Oh, you have. But I was her  
at the time.  
(indicates Buffy)  
  
SPIKE  
Oh yeah.  
(whispers)  
So would you do those things  
you said you would to me?  
  
FAITH  
(grins)  
In an instant.  
  
Cordelia, Angel, Giles, Lydia etc. finally arrive.  
  
GILES  
We managed to convince the  
prison authorities to let us through.  
  
CORDELIA  
Looks like we weren't needed  
anyway.  
  
XANDER  
(to Angel)  
See? I told you she could do it.  
  
Lydia walks in.  
  
LYDIA  
Is everything okay?  
(notices Faith)  
Ah, so you're still alive. Glad  
to see it. We didn't want to  
lose another Slayer.  
  
FAITH  
(angrily)  
What's she doing here?  
  
BUFFY  
The Council sent her. She's  
not here for you. She's Giles'  
new stalker.  
  
GILES  
(sardonically)  
Oh thank you very much.  
  
LYDIA  
(to Faith, ignoring Giles and Buffy)  
Are you all right?  
  
FAITH  
(defensively)  
Yeah…  
  
LYDIA  
You haven't been injured? They  
didn't touch you with that  
syringe?  
  
FAITH  
No…  
  
LYDIA  
(moves away)  
Good.  
  
GILES  
More security should be here  
soon. I suggest we leave while  
we can. I dread to imagine the  
questions they'll ask us if we're  
still here.  
  
BUFFY  
(nods a little, contemplative)  
Sure… I can't believe how close  
we were. If we'd been any later  
we…  
  
Suddenly light envelops everything until all we can see is white.  
  
INTERIOR: ORACLE'S ROOM - night  
When the light dissipates Buffy, Spike, Xander, Giles, Angel, Gunn, Fred and Wesley are standing in the room where the Oracles used to be found. They all look around.  
  
BUFFY  
What's going on?  
  
ANGEL  
The Powers That Be want us…  
  
BUFFY  
The Powers That Be? This is  
where you find them?  
  
ANGEL  
Well, yeah.  
  
BUFFY  
And do they usually look like  
Cordelia.  
  
They all turn to see Cordelia facing them all. Se is wearing white robes. She begins to float from the ground. She speaks in three different voices - one male, two female.  
  
CORDELIA  
(First Voice)  
Silence!  
  
WESLEY  
Cordy? What's wrong?  
  
CORDELIA  
(Second Voice)  
The body you see is your link  
To us. We are using her to speak  
to you.  
(Third Voice)  
Losing the Oracles means we must  
adopt new means of talking with our  
champions.  
  
XANDER  
(grinning)  
I'm a champion?  
  
CORDELIA  
(First Voice)  
Be quiet, boy!  
(Second Voice)  
The deeds done today have  
changed the destiny of all  
of you here.  
(Third Voice)  
An act of bravery has altered  
the flow of time. Prophecies  
have been fulfilled…  
  
ANGLE ON ANGEL  
He shifts a little. He knows what they're talking about. He smiles.  
  
CORDELIA  
(First Voice)  
Step forward vampire. You  
shall have your reward.  
  
Angel is a little shocked but his eyes light up. As he steps forward Wesley, Gunn and Fred are taken aback. Buffy looks at Angel. She doesn't know what's going on. He smiles at her. Spike, Xander and Giles look a little nervous.  
  
Angel walks towards Cordelia. He rubs his jacket down and stands prepared.  
  
ANGLE ON CORDELIA  
She gives him a "what are you doing?" look.  
  
ANGLE ON ANGEL  
Angel looks a little confused.  
  
ANGLE ON SPIKE  
He notices something and looks up.  
  
ANGLE ON CORDELIA  
We pull back from a close up as we see her gesturing towards Spike. He looks shocked.  
  
CORDELIA  
Come forward…  
  
TITLE CARD: "TO BE CONTINUED"  



End file.
